Love pulled them through
by Anberu Shiruru
Summary: Roxas and Axel are brothers and lovers going through High school. Most people don't accept them and they get hurt for it, but Love will always pull them through. Not incest, read to find out more. rated M for later chapters.


**Ok so this idea just came to mind and I decided to write it down. Hehe I know. Smart. But hey I never told you guys I was the brightest person in the world. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own kingdom hearts!! **

**ENJOY!!**

My name is Roxas. I am a homosexual going to high school in these times. This is my story of me, my boyfriend and my family, and what it takes when people don't except you for who you are.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my boyfriend dearly. His name is Axel and he is my life. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him in my life. I don't know if I could face everything I have if I hadn't of had Axel with me.

But you don't know how many times he has almost been taken from me, and I him. We have been beaten, and looked down upon for years. My hospital record is huge, just from how many times I've been hit from homophobes. I've got way to many scars, way to many memories I would rather forget. Yet, Axel, he still has the courage to say he loves me, he wants to be with me, he wants to marry me and grow old with me.

Now you have to understand, we are probably the only people who are homosexual in our whole town, besides our parents.

I love my parents dearly. I actually have four parents. Cool, right? Yeah, until you figure out they are all gay. I have two moms and two dads. My dads are the ones who wanted children. But they didn't have enough money to adopt. They met my moms in college and became best friends. When they told my moms about there kid dilemma my mom Kairi offered to have there kid, if they all lived together and took care of the kid. My dads, Riku and Sora, couldn't have been happier and my mom Selphie was ecstatic.

They wanted this kid to be all their's, and there is only one way for that to happen. Yeah, are you thinking what I'm thinking, well if your not then I'll explain. My dad Riku had sex with Kairi, grudgingly, I might add. I was told that my dads had a huge fight over who would do it. I think they got as pathetic as rock, paper, scissors.

And, even if he didn't want to do it, they got what they wanted, nine months later, I popped out. They raised me well, I couldn't ask for better parents.

Well, when I was about, six months old, they decided they wanted another one, and thats how I have Axel. I know what you guys are thinking, you guys are brothers?! And all that incest crap. Well, none of that is true. Me and Axel are by no means related by blood.

When my parents decided they wanted another one, Kairi didn't want to go through child birth again, and neither of them favored having sex again. It's not that it was bad sex, it just wasn't there cup of tea, you know? So, when they decided to have Axel, Sora and Selphie had him. So there is no incest or anything, we are perfectly fine.

Well, even when I was little I loved my 'brother' dearly. I protected him, helped him, and all that nice stuff big brothers do. Now, though, he's bigger, taller, and stronger, he protects me now. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

When I was about five, me and Axel were walking home and I saw a cop car outside of our house. Axel was still in preschool, so he had no idea what was going on. I ran in the house to see my parents on the couch and two cops in front of them.

One cop came over and grabbed me away from Axel. I remember him screaming bloody murder when my hand left his, he was scared to death and I was the only one who could help.

"Stop, let me go to Axel, please," I remember yelling at them. They saw who I was pointing at and when they saw it wasn't my parents they let go of me. I ran to my brother, grabbed him and pulled him into the kitchen.

I heard my mom scream, "No, my baby's," and I knew what the cops were doing here.

I remember Axel asking me, "Roxy, bubba, why is momma screaming?" I had no answer to that. I just held him closer, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. It was breaking my heart to have him cry like this.

Thats when I heard my dad yell, "No, there inseparable, they have to stay together." I started crying then and I remember Axel looking up at me sadly. Almost as if praying we wouldn't be ripped apart. I pulled him close and held him as we cried. I told him I loved him and that even if we were separated, we will find each other again. He just stood there and listened as I held his toddler body in my arms, thinking it was the last time I would hold him.

Then the cops came in and I tightened my grip on my sobbing little brother. My parents came in and I could see their tears, which just made me cry harder. The cops grabbed me and I heard me, Axel, and my parents scream. They grabbed Axel too and put us in the cop car.

I heard my parents yelling "I love you", "I'm sorry", and other things. I waved to them sadly and turned to my brother. I had to calm him down.

"Why Roxy?" he would scream at me and I just held him. We cried ourselves to sleep that night in an orphanage. I wanted to see my parents. It was hardest for Axel, though. He always had a blanket he slept with and a lullaby my parents would sing to him every night. I remembered some of it and just sang to him as I held him and he cried. Nowadays, though, it's Axel who holds me while I cry myself to sleep.

When I was seven, we were living in a foster home. After that first night, the cops knew never to separate me and my brother. Well, we were called to go to the adoption agency for some reason. The family we were with hadn't adopted us yet, so I figured thats what we were doing. They were a good family, just not my family.

Ever since that first night, Axel didn't go outside, and when he did, he gripped on to my arm so tight I thought it would break sometimes. So when he was holding on to me for dear life it wasn't anything new. Even now, Axel sometimes resorts back to those ways and holds on to me at night.

Anyway, we got to the adoption agency and my eyes fell out of my head. There, standing at the counter, was our parents. I held onto to Axel as he started to bounce in place, apparently he saw them too. Riku and Kairi walked over to me and took my hand. I felt Axels hand tighten on mine.

I bent down to whisper in his ear, "Axel, sweetie, let me go, we'll be together, our parents won't separate us," I could see the tears in his eyes, I hadn't left his side for two years. He let me go though and almost instantly Sora and Selphie walked over to him as he started to cry. Riku took my hand and led me to his car.

"Dadda, why are you here, where is Axel?" I remember asking him, all the while tears were running down my face.

He reassured me that I would see him in a couple minutes and I just sat back in the car, watching the outside world go by. He stopped at this big house. It was a huge house, I loved it, and I ended up growing up in it. I got out of the car and waited for my other mommy and daddy to pull up.

After a couple minutes they pulled up and I saw my scared little brother. Right as the car stopped he opened the door and started running up to me. I jumped off the porch and ran to him. He tackled me to the ground and clung to me. He cried, but they weren't the salty tears of sadness I knew, they were sweet tears of happiness. He was crying because he was happy and if I was being totally truthful I was too, I just wanted to know what was going on.

We went in the house and my parents put Axel to bed. I saw him run into his room and when he came out he was ecstatic. He ran up to me and showed me what was in his hands. It was his blanket.

"We're home Roxy, I have my blanky," he said, and I just smiled, knowing it was true. I thought everything was right in that moment, that I was going to be happy. Boy did I get that wrong. I mean don't get me wrong, I am happy, but its bittersweet. Anyway, my parents took Axel into his room and sang him to sleep and he fell asleep that night, content and happy. That night I think was the first night he fell asleep without crying,

I ran into the my parents room when he was totally asleep and demanded my parents give me answers. I wanted to know how they had me? How did they have Axel? And are they still together?

They told me that they showed the cops our birth certificates. They had the names of the mommy and daddy that had me and the ones that had Axel. It took them a little while to convince them that they weren't gay and could raise us and all that stuff. But after that they had to find us and get us back. Thats why it took two years.

I was still confused, though. They had to be gay. Didn't they? Did they lie to the cops? Or are they really trying their hand at being straight? I asked and they just laughed, that confused me more. They told me that they were still together, they just had to act that way for the cops. So everybody thought they were straight, but at home they could be who they really were.

Me and Axel had a harder time hiding it than them. At first everybody thought we were straight. They had no reason not to. But when we got to middle school, me and Axel became boyfriends. Our parents were excited and happy for us, like they always were, no matter what we did. They didn't say ewww, or disown us, or any of that crap that you hear about some parents doing. They just told us they were happy, they were fine with it and we just had to hide it.

It worked for awhile. It wasn't until eighth grade that people noticed that me and Axel didn't date anyone. They just thought that nobody liked us or that we had girlfriends that went to other schools, so they didn't say anything. After awhile, though, people saw how close we were. At first they thought it was because we were brothers, but that only lasted awhile. We started getting really touchy-feely and crap like that. It was just really hard for us. We had just admitted we loved each other. I know that sounds weird, we're brothers, we must have said we loved each other before. We had, but this was different, It was the love of lovers. We hadn't had sex yet, but you guys know what I mean.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. We had a really hard time not being close to each other, I mean we were together all the time at home. So, we touched and talked and hung out, a lot. People started to notice and one little sixth grader, yes a sixth grader, he didn't even know us, but he started a rumor and it snowballed from there. People started saying we were gay and calling us fags to our faces.

We ignored it, figuring that it would stop. It just got worse. Everyone was just mean to us, calling us names and hurting us. They would follow us home just to annoys us. They would tell us that it was wrong and it was incest. We just denied everything.

Well one day everyone seamed particularly mean and it just got to me. Axel could tell there was something wrong and he pulled me aside when we were walking home. At the time, the only way he knew of calming me down was to kiss me, so he did. His kisses still calm me down more than anything I know.

Well we started making out, right there on the side of the road, and a kid from school saw us. He started to scream, like he was scared. I gaped at him, what were we, monsters? He started pointing and screaming at us, calling us fags and tellings us we were crazy.

I started crying, nothing was ever going to be the same after that and nothing ever was. That night was the first night that instead of me being the big brother and helping Axel, he held me and helped me and we just held each other as I cried myself to sleep. I figured out that night that no matter what, Axel was always going to be there for me, help me, and love me.

The next day at school was pure hell. The news spread like a wildfire. Everybody knew that Roxas and Axel were gay and they all used that to there advantage. Almost all of my friends betrayed me and made fun of me, the only one who stayed with me was Marluxia, my pink haired best friend.

The teachers treated me and Axel differently. We got in trouble a lot, and just in that day. It was horrible and it was just because people couldn't accept us for who we are. I remember crying my eyes out in the bathroom after first period. The teacher had pointed out that I was in his classroom and told me not to look at anybody in the classroom. He thought I was going to hit on him. He was like fifty years old, why would I hit on an old man, and my teacher too.

He put me in a chair facing the wall, like I was five years old. He said that was my punishment for being a fag. He told all the boys in class that they had to watch out for me, they'll never know when I might look at them. I felt like an alien. I actually started to cry, right there in front of everybody. Then the teacher said "Yeah that proves he's gay, boys don't cry in front of everybody like that." I gaped at him. How does crying prove I'm gay? Yeah that still confuses me.

I obeyed him though, because at the time you could still beat kids in my school, and I really didn't want to be beat. I knew he wouldn't refrain from hurting me and it wasn't because I disobeyed him.

After class ended I ran into the boys bathroom. Their were three boys already in there and they stared in disgust at me. One of them told me I was in the wrong bathroom, that the girls bathroom was across the hall. I just told them to fuck off. One of them smacked me and then they all walked out.

I walked over to the stalls and I heard soft crying coming from the handicapped stall. I walked back there and looked over the stall. I saw a mane of beautiful red hair and I knew who it was. Ah, Poor Axel, they must have been just as cruel to him.

I knocked on the door and said, "Axel, baby, let me in." I heard him sniffle and walk up to the door.

"Who is it?" he yelled, furiously. He must have been expecting someone who came to pick on him.

"Why, its your beautiful baby," I called to him. He opened the door and ran to me. He grabbed onto me and pulled me into the stall. He started crying into my shoulder. I hadn't seen him cry like this since we were in the foster home. I felt so bad. They must have shook him up real bad and I wasn't there for him. I was his brother and his boyfriend, I should of helped.

I held him as his body shook with sobs. It was killing me to see how bad they had hurt him. He never let things like this get to him. He was always the kind of guy that didn't care as long as he was happy.

"Roxy?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I answered.

"I love you," He said. His voice held this kind of desperation to it, like we were gonna get split up. I knew that wasn't going to happen. I didn't let it happen when I was younger and I was sure as hell it wasn't going to happen now.

I looked down at him and then I noticed something on his face. "Axel, look at me," he just shook his head and buried it in my chest. When he wouldn't look up, I grabbed his chin and lifted it to where I could see his face. There was a huge bruise covering the whole left side of his face.

I was so pissed. How could they hit him like that. I mean, yeah one guy smacked me, but it wasn't hard enough to leave a bruise. It looked like these people pummeled him.

"Axel, why did someone hit you?" I questioned lightly. I didn't want him mad at me.

"I told one guy to fuck off and go screw himself, cause he kept following me around and calling me a fag and telling me that I didn't belong here and shit like that so he hit me. It wasn't any big deal," he said nonchalantly, but I knew it got to him.

"What else happened today?"

"The teacher kicked me out of the classroom. I looked up from my test for a second and he told me to get out. I asked him why and he said because I was looking at the guys in the classroom. I was looking at the ceiling, but I left. Then that guy saw me in the hallway, I told him off, and he hit me. Then I ran in here. Thats it." He stood up and wiped his eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Well, when I got in the classroom, the teacher told me to go and sit in the corner. He told me to turn my chair around so I couldn't look at anything. He said that was my punishment for being gay. Then he told all the guys in the classroom to watch out for me, they'll never know when I might look at them, like I'm some time bomb about to go off. It was so horrid. I actually started to cry right in front of everybody and then the teacher told everyone that, that proved I was gay, boys don't cry in front of everybody like that, but whatever. Then I ran in here after class was over and there was three guys in here. One said that I was in the wrong bathroom, the girls bathroom was across the hall. I mean I'm gay, not a drag queen. I told them to fuck off and one of them smacked me. Thats when I saw you."

I couldn't help it, every tear I had been holding back came cascading down. I started to sob recklessly and I couldn't stop, they just kept coming. Axel straightened up and pulled me into his strong arms.

"Shh... Roxy... it'll be okay, people will come to there senses soon enough," he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back fervently and tangled my hands in his hair. After awhile, I realized that if someone were to come in we would be in deep trouble. I mentioned this to Axel and he agreed. We decided to go on home because we didn't want any more crap today. Axel had to go get something from his locker, that was on the other side of the school, so he told me to go on with out him.

He figured no one would be out to hurt me since everyone was in school. He was wrong on that one. I was walking on the sidewalk slowly, waiting for Axel to catch up to me, when I heard a noise in the bushes beside me. I just ignored it thinking that it was a squirrel or something. I walked right past the bush and was attacked.

This guy in my grade pushed me onto the ground and started to punch the daylights out of me. I held up my arms as some sort of shield but it was no use, he was just too strong. He sat up and put his legs on either side of my thighs. He threw a punch to my gut and then when I was distracted he kneed me in the groin.

I cried out and he smacked me in my face. "Now you can't be with your gay partner," he spat in my face. I spit back at him and that rewarded me another blow to the gut. It went on like this for another ten minutes, me getting hit in the groin every time I cried out. I was sure I wasn't going to be able to be with Axel if I wanted to, his hits were really hard.

At about fifteen minutes I started blacking out. Just as I was going to plunge into darkness, my savior came, and no it wasn't Axel.

"Hey, get off him," I heard a voice yell. When I opened my eyes the only thing I noticed was vibrant pink hair and I knew exactly who it was. Marluxia pulled the person off me and proceeded to knock him out against a tree. I whimpered as I tried to get up and my best friend remembered me on the ground.

"Oh my god Roxas," Marluxia gasped as he helped me off the ground. I leaned against him heavily and tried to catch my breath.

"I guess they didn't take the gay thing to well," He said gently. I looked at him and when I saw the concern etched on his face it almost brought me to tears. I didn't think there was going to be anybody who would stick by me when I came out and yet here Marluxia was, helping me with all the care in the world.

"No not all to well," I tried to laugh but it came out more as a wheeze.

"Roxy, honey, we have to get you to the hospital," He exclaimed.

"No, Axel won't know where I am, just take me home," I protested.

"Fine but you really need to go to the hospital," Marluxia sighed and started to help me walk home. We walked in comfortable silence until I asked him why he was out of school.

"Oh I woke up late so I was running to school when I saw you."

"Well I'm glad you were late or I don't know where I'd be right now," I stated gratefully.

"Why wasn't Axel with you in the first place?" He questioned.

"He had to get something from his locker so he told me to go on. I thought nobody was going to be out because of school."

"Oh," was all he said as we walked up the steps to my house. He helped me into the house and laid me on the couch, then went to find my parents.

"Sora, Riku, I'm coming up," He yelled as he ran up the stairs. He learned the hard way that you should always tell my dads your here before you go upstairs. You never know what they are doing. He knocked on their door and told them to go downstairs while he went to get Kairi and Selphie. They came down the stairs confused until they saw me.

"What happened Roxas?" Riku questioned.

I didn't get an answer out though because the door opened and Axel walked in. I tried to hide in the cushions, hoping that they couch would eat me up. I really didn't want him to see me and think this was his fault. But I don't ever get what I want and he came running into the living room not a second later.

He stared at me in shock until Marluxia went and put a hand on his shoulder and it seemed to pull him out of his trance. He ran over to me and fell to his knees by my head.

"I'm sorry," He whispered as silent tears ran down his face.

"Stop, baby it's not your fault. You didn't think anybody would be out. Let's just be happy I'm alive. If Marluxia hadn't of shown up I don't know where I'd be right now," I said as sternly as any person laying on a couch as injured as I am could.

Axel turned to Marluxia and gave him his biggest smile while thanking him thoroughly. After they tended to my injuries we just hung out, eating pizza and watching movies, like that day never happened.

Well, I am extremely tired right now. I think thats just enough information for you guys right now and trust me there is so much more to tell.

**Okay this was way too long for me so I decided to end it right now. This is the prologue part one and I'll post the prologue part two soon. There is still Axel's first beating, his and Axel's first time in the hospital, their first time, and I think thats it unless I think of more. Tell me what you think. After I get the background out I will start the actual story. Oh and I know the whole Kairi and Selphie thing being together is weird but they were the only ones I could think of, and I had to make Marluxia a good guy. And I know that this really doesn't happen that often but I liked it. So please review.**


End file.
